Altas y bajas
by Harunaruchiha
Summary: Tras una larga y dolorosa separación Neji y Tenten vuelven a verse, un año ha cambiado a ambos o por lo menos eso esperan el uno del otro, para demostrarlo se han citado con la esperanza de saber si hay un cambio que los anime a retomar o rechazar una nueva oportunidad.
1. Tiempo para pensar, pensar para recordar

Tiempo para pensar, pensar para recordar, recordar para regresar.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi no-vienes-a-mi-país-pero-si-a-la-ComicCon Kishimoto.

* * *

Lo vas a volver a ver, nunca creíste que volverías a sentir eso, un ligero cosquilleo en la barriga, un extremo sudor en las manos acompañado de una rimbombante emoción...

Estás enamorada...

"¡Otra vez no!" es lo que tu mente exclamó.

Tras un año, un tortuoso y desafortunado año donde la relación a la que mas importancia le diste concluyó... ¿Recuerdas en qué te refugiaste? Si, en los brazos de un enamorado, tu amigo de todos los tiempos, el amigo serio al que podías contarle tus mejores momentos, los más íntimos encuentros con alguien que no era él, te aprovechaste de alguien así, pero aprendiste la lección... Un clavo no saca a otro clavo.

No lo soportaste, el hombre del que te habías enamorado era un completo inmaduro, después de compartir momentos de felicidad donde los sentimientos de un hombre tan torpe se enfriaban, buscaba una persona que compartiera su nivel de madurez y comprendiera que es difícil tomar desiciones por que tus gustos son exóticos, si, eras la única mujer que se había fijado en alguien como él y por lo tanto las desiciones no eran tomadas por él, su mejor amigo parecía su mente...

El tuyo en cambio solo escuchaba, suspiraba y tocaba tu hombro para decir un "esta bien, si consideras que tu felicidad depende de él no me opondré".- su seriedad era confundida por una extraña cara de resignación, después de todo, a pesar de conocerlo hay cosas que eran indescifrables incluso para ti, aun así...

Tu lo sabías, él moría por ti y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando su chica lo había terminado para confesar que... era lesbiana, en ese momento corrió a buscarte para enterarse de que habías encontrado por tu cuenta a alguien que rellenara ese espacio.

No tardo demasiado, puesto que lo que quiere lo consigue, tú lo conoces y esta no era la excepción, si no tenía a la chica por lo menos tendría un beso de ella.

Una apuesta bastó, apostó un beso tuyo sabiendo que ganaría, se besaron, chocaste tu frente con la del Hyūga y huiste como vil cobarde.

No sabías mentir, al día siguiente tuviste una platica que rompió esa "maravillosa" relación tan soñada...

Caíste en lo más bajo, sus brazos eran cómodos y te hacían sentir protegida, cuando tomaste el asunto con madurez te diste cuenta de que...

1.- No estabas lista para entablar una relación con ese alguien que te dijo te esperaría.

2.- Un clavo no saca a otro clavo, a la larga eso te estaba lastimando, no pudiste sacar de tu vida a una persona y dejaste a otra ingresar.

3.- Terminaste siendo acosada por él puesto que solo lo botaste como harapo sucio...

¿Patética verdad?

El genio de genios fue enviado al psicólogo y todo por ti, una mujer que era difícil, difícil para asumir el rol que le tocaba, te lastimaste el doble tratando de olvidar a una persona... Y lo lastimaste a él.

¿Cómo es que te volvió a hablar?

Un día simplemente lo hacías, hurgabas de tu almuerzo lo que menos te apeteciera para consumir lo más colorido, un pincel a medio morder sostenía tu cabello en un moño, cambiaste dos por uno solo abultando la masa folicular de tu cabello, un mensaje de tu pelirosada amiga te hizo volver en sí, mientras lo revisabas otra cabeza aparecía a tu lado, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño volaba con el ligero viento de invierno, un grito te hizo volver en sí, ese grito era tuyo.

\- Hola.

\- Ah hola... - sobre tu mente resonaba el ¿Por qué me esta hablando?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Tu móvil sonó.

\- Adelante contesta.

Lo hiciste, colocaste el auricular sobre tu oído para pensar en una patética y poco creíble excusa -Ah Sakura, lo siento todavía estoy en el transporte, hay un poco de tráfico, tal vez llegue a la tercera hora.- colgaste, te levantaste y preguntaste ingenuamente para que querrías hablar con él.

Ese día se habían reconciliado, después de unas cuantas pláticas comenzabas a extrañarlo, facebook permanecía abierto con la esperanza de un mensaje suyo, al parecer la semana te favorecía totalmente, Neji aparecía con un mensaje...

Lamentablemente no se trataba de Hyūga, sino de Neji Matsukase que preguntaba por la próxima reunión pre-universitaria.

Con un "no se" en seco demostrabas que no deseabas, que nadie te molestara.

Días después "Neji" apareció con un mensaje, ya no cantabas victoria, hasta que leíste su mensaje, tu corazón retumbaba, te encontrabas en una platica donde preguntaban acerca de sus planes a futuro terminando por confesar sus bajas intimidades deseando estar lo más juntos posible.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Si, esa pregunta pasaba por tu mente mientras esperabas que él decidiera todo, como siempre, pero hay algo que siempre te detiene y te detuvo alguna vez... Ese complejo de inferioridad que te perseguía por días, lo sabes, además de todo tenias un complejo con tu cuerpo, con esto no esperabas respuesta de Neji.

\- ¿Y qué si no eres perfecta? Tal vez no tengas la genética de Julia Roberts pero tienes tus encantos, esos que te hacen una gran mujer.

¿Realmente él había escrito eso? Te cacheteaste un poco para saber si lo dicho era real o una simple mentira sobre una conversación... ¿Mensaje equivocado para la persona equivocada?

No, Neji sabia realmente a quien le estaba contestando, su conversación le daba pie a algo más, te sonrojaste y ambos escribieron que no sabían que más decir.

\- Ya no se que pensar.- escribiste con nervios.

\- ¿Acerca de qué? ¿De mi? O... ¿Nosotros?

No esperabas que te preguntara sobre que... Tu no pensabas en él, pensabas en ti... con él...

¿Y entonces? De nuevo tu mente preguntó.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno lo que estoy diciendo a pesar de que hace mucho terminamos y no creo que volvamos en un futuro próximo?

Su pregunta te dejo helada por tres cuestiones que carburaste de inmediato.

1.- ¿Seguirá enamorado de ti?

2.- ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

3.- A pesar de lo desastrosa que fue la relación pasada... ¿Se sienten capaces de intentarlo de nuevo?

De nuevo hiciste examen de conciencia, ya habías olvidado al primero que te lastimó, habiendo hecho esto... ¿Lo extrañas verdad? ¿Lo volverías a intentar?

Recuerdas... La palabra con la que decidiste describir tu relación era "tiempo" cuando él terminó con su chica tu comenzaste una relación con alguien más, quitando de nuevo el tiempo entre él y tu, o tal vez el destino no quería que fuera tiempo de ustedes, aún así lo intentaste, lo hiciste en mal tiempo y eso lo descubrirías no por las buenas... sino por las malas.

Al final decidiste desaparecer de su vida, una fecha que te hizo recordar lo doloroso del desamor desató tu ruptura inmediata con Neji. ¿El destino lo hizo de nuevo? ¿Fue correcto terminar? Lo recuerdas perfectamente, en el museo de artes plásticas donde días antes habías presentado tu más prestigiosa obra en una exposición compartida con artistas jóvenes fue el lugar donde pusiste fin a ello, solo te pidió un abrazo, solo quería quedarse impregnado de tu olor por una ultima vez, te sentiste mareada, le pediste que se dejara de mover si es que él lo estaba haciendo dándote a entender que no era obra suya.

Te separaste, un temblor de magnitud 7.1 te hizo abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas, una vez mas y tal vez como última buscabas protección de su parte, al terminar te besó siendo secundado por una mirada de desaprobación tuya, con la relación recién terminada no tenía derecho de tocar tus labios.

Frías gotas rozaban las mejillas de ambos, el cielo se encontraba gris anunciando la cercanía de un tormentón.

\- Al parecer controlas el clima.

Reíste una ultima vez con su comentario, te colocaste de espaldas levantando la mano en señal de despedida ocultando así tu rostro lleno de lágrimas, en ese momento decidiste desaparecer.

No fue fácil, más para alguien que está acostumbrado a recibir respuestas de todo, no le dabas respuesta de nada y a nada.

Muchas excusas inventaste, trabas a mas no poder... Tu impotencia te hacía detestarlo por un instante ¿había razón para ello? Ya ni lo recordabas...

Gracias a ti terminó pidiendo la ayuda de un profesional tras el tremendo acoso por el que estabas pasando de su parte.

Un psicólogo... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que la que necesita de un psicólogo es otra?

Un año ha pasado, tal vez no solo les servía pare crecer y cambiar corporalmente, sus mentecillas adolescentes comenzaban a ver como un par de adultos.

La palabra era "tiempo" ¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Estás en tiempo y lugar para volver a intentarlo? No lo sabes, él tampoco, tras la pantalla de sus móviles conversaban pero nada más, si querías saber que sucedería entre ustedes dos tendrías que esperas hasta el día pactado: jueves.

Sábado y ya estabas emocionada, deseabas gritarlo al mundo pero ni a tu más íntima amiga deseabas decirle.

Y bueno era mas que obvio ¿cierto? Tu mejor amiga es su mismísima prima, si, ella sabia guardar un secreto pero era demasiado que te guardara que todavía amas a la persona que lastimaste hace tiempo.

Aun temías por él, si tu decidiste guardar la salida como un secreto para saber si procedían a algo mas... ¿Él haría lo mismo?

* * *

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Más tarde que temprano pero he regresado, con otra historia Nejiten así toda extraña por que bueno, en una de esas me puse a pensar "¿Qué pasaría si mi ex me volviese a hablar? ¿Qué hablaríamos? ¿De qué trataríamos? ¿Cómo nos hablaríamos? ¿Por qué nos hablaríamos? ¿Lo extraño? ¿Me extraña?" Y un sinfín de preguntas que si las llegase a escribir aquí lo juro no terminaría nunca, supongo que con los reviews me harán preguntas, aclaraciones y moar cosas, aceptó de todo un poco eh, jitomatazos, reclamos, regaños pero también halagos aunque no crea merecerlos huhuhu, esta historia ya estaba comenzando a sembrarla y en un ataque de inspiración decidí escribir el primer capítulo (ok no tenía internet), depende de como sea recibida esta historia que la continuare o no ¿ok?, se despide una vez mas de ustedes su fiel servilleta.

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga.


	2. Valor

Valor.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sábado, te percatas de su ausencia ante su última conexión, ella te había enviado un mensaje treinta minutos antes, tendrías que ahorrarte toda una conversación ya que no se encontraría en el país por dos días, ¿Pero que serán dos días a comparación de todo un año en el que su debilidad y tu orgullo peleaban internamente con cada quién?

Nada...

Nada...

No se comparan en nada...

Es un gran logro no hablar por más de un año ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Eso está en ti.

Solitaria, sobre los pasillos de Konohagakuen sabias cuando ella se acercaba, el ligero sonido de sus tacones al caminar te sonaban familiar, todos los días en el mismo rumbo, hacia la misma dirección, mientras solitario como siempre, sostenías cualquier libro que ahuyentara la distracción de su presencia, por dentro ardías sintiendo la incansable necesidad de correr tras ella, tomarla del brazo, abrazarla, besarla o hacer cualquier otra cosa... patético, tu orgullo te impedía a toda costa que tus piernas se movieran siquiera del lugar en donde estabas, el mismo itinerario todos los días, contemplabas su espalda sin que ella se percatara de tu cobarde presencia, esperando inútilmente que volteara a verte para que esos ojos chocolate cruzaran vista con tus perlados y apagados ojos.

Para cerrar el ciclo y dejar las cosas en paz decidiste seguir el consejo de tu ayudante (por no decir psicóloga), lo que ella no te advertía es que si no se cerraba el ciclo, ambos se encargarían de reabrirlo.

Trabajo no te costó, tras ese "tenemos que hablar" se te fueron de las manos dos cosas:

1.- Tu orgullo.

2.- Tu razón.

Tras un examen de conciencia pensaste que ser amigo suyo no estaría tan mal, su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, todo eso encajaba cuando de amistad se trataba, volteaste recordando, sintiendo eso que tu pecho oprimía, ese pensamiento que no te dejaba en paz, esas palabras que tu conciencia escupió estrepitosamente "como novio no funcionas, eres una basura para esto". Por que al principio, tras su desaparición sin explicación alguna la culpabas a ella, de tonta, inmadura...

¿Donde está tu sensatez ahora Hyūga? Donde debe estar, en tu cabeza que recapacitó..ñ ¿Recuerdas esa pelea? ¿Su partida? La exposición de arte había concluido dejando un museo solo, el eco de sus voces era su único acompañante mientras en tu pecho se recargaba una apagada castaña, tras unos días de relación, de darse cuenta que lo vuestro no funcionaba decidiste mentirle y mentirte a ti mismo por primera vez.

\- Me gusta hacerte sentir mal, lo que sientes no es de gran relevancia para mi.

Aquellas palabras taladraban incansablemente tu pecho, tu cabeza, mientras con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y un corazón destrozado ponía fin a su pesadilla, si. Darte cuenta te habías transformado en alguien desagradable, distinto de ese tontuelos que luchaba por ella, que posaba su hombro para que el dulce sollozo de una bella flor se apoyara sobre ti.

"Eres una basura" taladraba nuevamente sobre tu conciencia, te sentías culpable y lo mínimo que podías hacer era pedirle una disculpa, solo esperabas que no fuera demasiado tarde.

La recuerdas muy bien, con apariencia descuidada yacía un viejo amor, sola, sentada, hurgando con sus palillos en almuerzo que ya acostumbraba, comenzaba con los pimientos, continuaban los tomates, en un descuido atendía su celular con desgano, tu rostro al lado del suyo había desatado en ella un potente grito, conversaron y recordaron lo patético que eras, la razón de su repentina desaparición no fue del todo su ruptura anterior, el sentir, el saber que no le importabas a pesar de que fuera solo una mentira ¿habías dejado de culparla genio? No eras un caballero, mas sin embargo carecías de memoria.

Ella no necesitaba perdonarte, lo notaste, te hablaba con tanta naturalidad, como si se tratara de su amigo del alma, pues hasta hace más de un año lo eras, ella ya te había perdonado, ella no le debía ni temía a nadie, solamente que Neji debía perdonar a Neji.

Pero la cereza del pastel la pusiste durante los meses posteriores, pronto concluían tus estudios en Konohagakuen, solo te quedaba tomar uno de los dos caminos disponibles.

1.- Continuar en Konohagakuen.

2.- transferirte a Sunagakuen.

El pretexto perfecto para querer olvidarte de ella mientras pudieras.

Pero no funcionó, tras pensarlo por un tiempo relativamente corto tomaste tu móvil, lo conectaste a internet esperando que ella se encontrará en línea, mientras el dispositivo cumplía su misión mirabas el aparato, negro con bordes rojos, adornado con coloridas calcomanías, ese móvil que aun conservabas le pertenecía anteriormente a ella.

\- Hola.- en seco, esperando respuesta comenzabas a impacientarte.

\- Lamento la tardanza, me encontraba estudiando.- a pesar de que sus futuros no se encontraban en el mismo rumbo tomaste la desiciones de irte a Sunagakuen por tu bien, o esa era la patética excusa que te habías propuesto, tras una conversación que poco a poco te incomodaba pero te impedía abandonar te hacia pensar en tres cosas:

1.- Eres un masoquista.

2.- La extrañas.

3.- Esa mujer comenzaba a convertirse en un vicio de nuevo.

Las tres eran tentativas posibilidades, las dos ultimas eran un hecho, por si fuera poco te volviste a excusar invitándola a salir, aprovechando la proximidad de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, insististe en una salida que sin excusas ni tapujos te aceptó ¿volverás a actuar como un genio? ¿O perderás la cabeza nuevamente por ella?

Es sábado, las altas horas de la noche albergan todo el lugar, mientras ella se encontraba en un desconocido país tu te encontrabas destapando lo que parecía ser licor ¿seguro que querías fundir tu cerebro para sacarla de tu cabeza por un rato?

Ya habías caído en tentación, el liquido pasaba por tu garganta, se sentía áspero, la raspaba y sabia a mil demonios, pero también a gloria. Nadie mas que ustedes sabían de lo que habían pactado, tú por lo menos para no equivocarte, si terminaba por volver a odiarte no sentirías la pesada carga de tener a sus amigos en tu contra puesto que también eran los tuyos ¿Y si esto realmente funcionaba? ¿Soportarías decirle a todos? ¿Aún te haces a la idea de volver a intentarlo?

Tal vez...

¿Y evitarías ser una basura?

Eres Neji Hyùga, eres una persona inteligente pero una mujer había logrado lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado: hacerte perder la cabeza.

Después de tanto de habías dado cuenta además de que podías manipularla a tu antojo ¿lo volverías a hacer?

No... Y no te culpes, tu no la manipulaste del todo, también te manipulaste a antojo ajeno del que eras consciente, te arrepentiste al tiempo que dejaste de culparla, ella a su vez y solo ligeramente se despojaba de su carga, olvídalo ya, cinco días es lo que hacia falta ¿continuarías mortificándote por un pasado que deberían dejar olvidado?

Pagaron justos por pecadores, tal vez parezca un pecado, el único delito es el pasado, la penitencia es el presente, la redención es el futuro.

Llegar al paraíso no es tan fácil si se olvidan del doloroso tormento...

Abandonas la botella a medio beber, las nauseas entran a tu cuerpo obligándote a devolver el alcohol y alimentos consumidos esta noche, la intriga desgasta cuerpo y mente, el alcohol mata neuronas y el vicio asesina la fuerzaa de voluntad. Por lo menos sabes el valor que tiene ella para ti, consérvalo.

* * *

Yaaaaaaay, me desvele escribiendo esto pero no me culpen, la noche me activa mas para pensar y esas cosas, espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo y bueno como se darán cuenta haré un capítulo narrado por Tenten, el otro por Neji y así, solo les pido me tengan paciencia con los de Neji por que aghhhh es muy difícil pensar como chico, Tenten se me facilita un poco mas por que bueno entre chicas nos entendemos además de que se que pasa por mi propia cabecita pero la de un chico es algo distinta... Más simple pero distinta ya que el valor hacia las cosas toma diferentes rumbos si eres chico o chica, dicho esto... Nos leeremos pronto, espero.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	3. Decepción

Decepción.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sentada, sobre el asfaltado suelo de la calle te encontrabas, abrazando tus rodillas para que éstas tocaran tu cara denotabas una cara de derrota, de vergüenza.

La lluvia comenzaba a deslizarse por tu cuerpo con pequeñas y poco numerosas gotas que en cuestión de minutos se convirtieron en un mar que deseabas limpiara la impureza de tu cuerpo, ocultando las lagrimas que por tus mejillas rodaban, ambas, agua y lagrimas se mezclaban en el éter, en la solitaria calle de cualquier lugar que poco te importaba por ahora.

Y ¿Qué pasó?

Simplemente una ilusión, o eso pensaste.

Lo recuerdas, cuarenta minutos tarde, estuviste parada frente a una cabina telefónica por cuarenta míseros minutos ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Ni tu misma lo entendías, con la cabeza gacha viste pasar un total de veinticinco trenes hasta que al tope del rendimiento decidiste caminar a la dirección opuesta cuando de pronto alguien te detuvo, no había cambiado en nada, sus ojos color perla, el cabello recogido como siempre y la misma sudadera negra ¿Por qué continuaba usándola?

Ningún detalle había cambiando dado por sentada una sola cosa: tu tampoco habías cambiado, en lo absoluto, la blusa holgada, pantalones pegados, botines y el cabello recogido en dos moñitos.

\- Perdón, se me hizo tarde, imagine que ya no estabas aquí.

Si, sigues preguntándote por que lo esperaste, cosa que tu cabecita no lograba procesar aun, ¿Por qué lo habías esperado tanto?, sonreíste, con sarcasmo le diste la mejor cara que podrías mostrarle mintiendo.- No tenía planes para hoy.- al parecer el masoquismo albergó tu cuerpo y mente por un tiempo, al no tener planes decides esperar a un hombre por más de cuarenta minutos solo para recibir sus "más sinceras disculpas" un extraño comienzo pero lo hicieron.

Cinco estaciones bastaron, para que continuará disculpándose mientras lo ignorabas, perdida completamente en la ventana del anden intentabas hacerte la fuerte y lo lograste por esos instantes, el destino estaba cerca decidiéndose por jugar videojuegos, normal para ambos, ser derrotada por tu ex no es del todo grato pero tampoco te desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Simplemente sucedió.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntaste intrigada... ¿Por qué se esta disculpando?

\- Por ganarte 15 veces.

Fue duro, le pegó un poco a tu orgullo al que no le prestaste atención por un momento.

\- Tu sonrisa me dice lo contrario.

Neji estaba sonriéndole a alguien, a ti, su espíritu perfeccionista lo albergaba de tal manera que sentiste coraje al inicio.

¿Y después?

Lo inevitable.

Sus labios tocaron los tuyos fundiéndose en un prohibido y fugaz beso, no lograbas comprender el por qué de su acción pero poco te importaba.

Mandaste al demonio tus dudas y prejuicios, tus pensamientos y fortaleza para perderte en una simple caricia, una caricia delicada pero ruda a la vez, un roce de labios, un toque de ellos que terminó tan rápido como comenzó.

Volviste a mandar al demonio toda ley, estaba decidido, prolongar la diversión mudándose a un lugar mas cómodo.

En la estación de tren continuaba besándote.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- No, quédate un poco más.- los besos te hicieron ceder, aunque la sensatez se apoderaba de ti ligeramente.

\- Debo ir a casa.

\- ¿Ganamos algo separándonos?

La pregunta te dejó estática, ¿qué trataba de decir con eso? ¿Acaso deseaba tu compañía? ¿Para qué? ¿A donde irían?

Seguías preguntándote como terminaste en su casa, una ostentosa y gran mansión que compartía con una familia completa, familia que se encontraba ausente, todo estaba perfectamente colocado para pensar con el estómago mandando al diablo a tu cerebro.

Sobre la pared quedaba aprisionado tu cuerpo que imposibilitado de cualquier oposición se dejaba llevar por la emoción, podías sentirlo, sus besos eran intensos, llenos de desesperación, con el toque de los labios te devoraba esperando que sus lenguas juguetearan por un momento para proseguir mordiendo ese par de rosados y húmedos labios que poseías, se extrañaban, se necesitaban.

De la pared se dirigían a la habitación más próxima para continuar con la sesión de besos y caricias mutuas hasta que lo sentiste, te volteó, te abrazó por detrás susurrándote al oído algo que esperaste por tanto tiempo.

-Te amo.

Era sencillo y simple como todo lo que hacia para mover el suelo por donde pisabas, Neji pronunciaba las mágicas palabras que te aseguraron no se separaría de ti, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban creer, sus brazos rodeaban tus hombros hasta llegar a tu vientre, sostenías sus manos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración de fundía con la tuya, lo sentiste y no lo detuviste, un bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones haciéndote sentir incomoda.

Sucedió, el cierre de tu pantalón era delicadamente bajado mientras en un simple movimiento te había despojado de la prenda...

Volvías a sentirlo, te devoraba por completo, sus besos, caricias, todo aquello que lograba posibilitarle un momento de placer que deseabas compartir con él, dos palabras susurradas bastaron para despojarte de tu ropa para ser embestida por él, el hombre que deseaba ser el primero en tu vida sin poder lograrlo ¿le darías el lujo de volver a conocerte?

Si, lo amabas, estabas segura de que era el único hombre al que le pasarías por alto las tonterías cometidas a cambio de volver a empezar, aunque sabes bien que la tontería más grande la habías cometido tú ¿estabas compensándolo?

Cada parte de tu cuerpo era sensibilizada a toda caricia que te proporcionara, disipando todas las dudas posibles, estabas segura, volverían a comenzar, y no con el pie derecho.

Despertaste, ya no estaba en su propia casa, en cambio encontraste una carta:

"Nuevamente perdón, comparto la culpa en parte por hacerte esperar más de media hora, pero no necesitamos engañarnos, según las leyes científicas si continuamos así no iremos a ningún lado, por un momento pensé que si compartía caricias contigo podríamos ser buenos amigos con derechos, pero no tengo corazón ni estoy hecho para eso, es irónico, te quiero, pero no como algo más, lamentó la pérdida de tiempo una vez más, pensaras que no soy yo por disculparme o sentirme mal, pero desde la primera vez no me sentía preparado para esto, no me arrepiento de decirte que te amaba, lo había guardado por tanto tiempo que deseaba liberarlo demasiado tarde, nuestros cuerpos volvieron a fusionarse en uno mismo para darme cuenta que en nada he cambiado, como hombre necesitaba saciar mi apetito y utilice a una persona querida, soy una basura".

Abrazaste las sábanas, sin mencionar más o siquiera recoger la nota abandonaste el lugar deseando con todas tus fuerzas haber impregnado las sábanas con tu olor esperando a que él se arrepintiera y te buscara por más, aunque fuera para volver a engañarte y tener sexo contigo, una tras otra, era demasiado humillante pero poco te importaba, extrañabas su mirada, sus caricias, el sentirte amada y necesitada por un hombre que de delicadeza ignoraba los términos.

Después de esto sabías que no volverías a ser buscada, esta era la definitiva, una despedida no planeada para controlar la insensatez de una persona que no sabía lo que quería, al igual que tu.

El circulo vicioso se abría para saber que cada vez que se buscaban era para saciar deseos, llenar de todo lo que necesitaban para después abandonarse como dos desconocidos que de la vida sabían poco, dos personas que se buscarían sin importar el sentir del otro para sentirse egoístas por un momento, el amor, el amor es egoísta, la decepción es una opción, de la acción de un egoísta, ambos lo fueron.

1.- Él por utilizarte.

2.- Tú por necesitarlo.

Y no lo necesitabas para lo mismo, el amor era traducido por ti de una diferente manera, a pesar de ser fría y dura tenías esa necesidad de sentirte protegida, amada por alguien que llenase tus expectativas.

Ya no te preguntabas el por que de sus acciones, no maldecías, no sonreías, no llorabas y tampoco gritabas, siete estaciones en el tren te dirigían a las cercanías de lo que podías llamar tu cómodo hogar, un lugar donde tu propia soledad no te molestaba, donde también te mostrarías fuerte.

Te das cuenta que eres una granada.

Te han detonado, has explotado.

Con la cabeza gacha, sostenida sobre el piso eras bañada por la lluvia, la bendita purificación no había llegado a tiempo, con más razón, volvías a sentirte sucia, más de lo normal.

Nunca esperaste que una cita de reencuentro terminara en un encuentro sexual.

Nunca esperaste que se fuera de tu lado.

Tampoco esperaste derrumbarte.

Estuviese donde estuviese deseabas que regresara a buscarte, la lluvia te sabía amarga, tanto como este mísero trago, no planeabas embriagarte ya que demasiado tenias con sentirla a tus pies...

\- Neji... Yo no te amo.

De nada sirvió sentirte ocupada, tampoco arrepentirte.

Sus besos eran insípidos, sin sabor, ni textura simplemente sentías como se humedecían tus labios, unas leves mordidas y una lengua explorando a la tuya, pegándola como si estas tuvieran vida propia, como si ambas se extrañaran, y aún así te sabían insípidos.

¿Por qué te sentías mal?

1.- Por ser utilizada.

2.- Por no sentir nada.

El dulce amargo sabor de la decepción te hace olvidar tantas cosas perdiendo a noción de ti misma, del tiempo, de, ambiente, del mundo.

Esperabas que se jodiera de alguna manera sin mover un solo dedo.

Pero no sentiste nada.

Solo el sabor de la costumbre.

Un año.

Un año has esperado.

Un año esperando su regreso.

Un año con un desenlace inesperado.

\- Neji... Todo es mentira... Ambos no hemos madurado.

* * *

¡Me van a matar! La verdad tenía planeado hacer la historia de tres capítulos mostrando un desenlace aterrador, pero la señora inspiración llego a ofrecerme una Nueva negociación dando por sentada la continuación de esta historia metiendo un poco de drama con algunas cosas algo crudas, depende de ustedes que tanto quieran ver por que ustedes mandan... Aunque... Me siento mas abandonada que cuando mi sempai dejo de noticearme (y no, Neji no esta inspirado en el sempai, es mas en nadie, golpéenme por hacer sufrir a nuestra querida Tenten, si todo sale bien y ustedes me dejan su humilde opinión lo extenderé poco o mucho... (En otras palabras, alimenten a esta pobre alma que escribe a lo loco y se desvela por no ser atacada por una lluvia de lechugas, un review mas plis) Todo depende de ustedes, Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga out!


	4. Basura

Basura.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa y enredada autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen al gran don señor masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

No era necesario que alguien te lo dijera, tu misma mente se encargaba de recordarte lo que eras, una basura, ¿cuando fue que el genio se había convertido en alguien tan despreciable?

Ni tu mismo lo sabias.

Simplemente lo recuerdas, poco tiempo bastó para que te dieras cuenta que tan necesaria estaba siendo en tu vida, al grado de querer buscarla tras un año de separación ¿y? ¿Sirvió de algo?

No lo sabes, el nivel de cobardía aumenta pese a que tu semblante no ha cambiado, el alcohol hace que tengas una perfecta actuación en una tarde tan lluviosa, por que después de esa nota no supiste a donde llegar, hasta que diste por sentado que el alcohol mejoraría tus penas, apaciguaría las aguas que esperabas se calmaran, lamentablemente no fue así.

Conforme aumentaba la cantidad de alcohol, tu mente te traicionaba, el bendito recuerdo de sus labios impregnaba tus labios, por cada sorbo deseabas tener los cálidos y húmedos labios de la fémina junto a los tuyos, en cambio la ardiente sensación de la bebida ahogaba tus labios, pasaba por tu lengua y paseaba por tu garganta al grado de sentir que algo te quemaba por dentro.

El bendito recuerdo volvía para sintonizarte en esa situación, la estación del tren, habías tardado demasiado creando una atmósfera te da al inicio, pero queriendo dar por terminado el suceso la abrazaste, aprestaste su cintura para sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo estrechando el tuyo, besaste su cabeza esperando que tras ello la levantara para revelar ese rostro que te volvía loco, esos ojos chocolate que deseaban mirar los perlados, sentiste su suspirar para lograr tu deseo, la miraste, todo estaba en su lugar, todo aquello que recordabas de ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, la besaste, ambos se besaban notando que sus labios se movían sencillamente tratando de controlar tus frenéticos movimientos, tratabas de juguetear con su lengua, como los viejos tiempos, mordías sus labios con tanto frenesí que le restabas importancia de quien les pudiera ver en ese instante, sus movimientos suaves contrastaban con el habré que tenías, hambre de ella, hambre de amor, unas pocas estaciones avanzaron antes de que llegase la hora de separarse, y lo hiciste, la convenciste con las sucias palabras que ella también deseaba escuchar.

\- Neji.- se resistía a dejarse tocar en público, después de todo era una mujer respetable y admirabas eso de ella.- aquí no.- te incentivó a proponerlo.

\- Vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo y solitario.- continuabas besándola, no querías perder el calor que ella te estaba brindando.

\- ¿A donde?.- preguntaba extrañada, y es que, hasta hace poco vivías en otro lado, pero la oferta de un trabajo en vacaciones hizo que vivieras en casa de tu tío Hiashi, ¿Y qué importaba tu tío cuando el hambre del cuerpo de una fémina te carcomía? Realmente nada, no importaba en lo absoluto... Para ti.

\- A mi casa, volvamos a la ruta y tomemos otro camino... Tenten... No me dejes con las ganas.- no sabias si era para complacerte o tu la estabas complaciendo, después de pensarlo mucho decidió acceder... ¿No te sientes un poco mal Hyūga?

El alcohol de esa botella se había terminado, el incentivó de rememorar lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas te hizo pedir cuantas botellas pudieran hacerte recordar a detalle esa tarde.

Y si, la mansión era completamente suya, sin importar el que simplemente entraron, sus besos eran cálidos y húmedos a la vez, deseabas comértela de una vez, la devorabas, jugueteabas con ella hasta llegar a la culminación, en una simple habitación la acostaste para terminar con el espectáculo, si, la mejor actuación que has dado, le dijiste que la amabas en repetidas ocasiones, cada beso, caricia, embestida y respiración eran dedicados con amor para ella...

Un par de horas fueron necesarias para darte cuenta que habías tropezado con la misma piedra una vez más, eres masoquista, lo hiciste una vez más por que te gustaba, por que el roce de la piedra era placentero pero la caída dolorosa, o tu la harías así, volvió el insensible, el hombre que podía sentir tenerla a su control, a su merced una y otra vez, comiendo de su mano cuantas veces se te antojara, cuando te daba hambre a ti y no a ella, ¿crees que tras esto la tenias a tu merced?

Lo escribiste, decidiste probar cuanto te amaba con una nota escrita con la vil cobardía que te carcomía en el instante, sin tentarme ni un minuto lo escribiste, de tu puño y letra la tinta plasmaba lo que en ese momento pensabas, querias que te buscara y a la vez que te olvidara, tal vez te arrepentirías como ahora lo estas haciendo, sí, el fracasado que ocupaba el ultimo taburete en aquel lugar, mientras solitaria moraba una arrepentida mujer, a expensas de lo que tu pensaras había una mujer herida, lastimada, esperanzada en renacer el romance que siempre había soñado...

¿Cuando le diste esperanzas?

¿Cuando fue que le vendiste la idea de que su amor era como una pared que necesitaba arreglarse con yeso?

Abarataste costos y sin ningún esfuerzo deseabas repararla con cinta adhesiva pero no funcionó.

Te sentías una basura por el simple hecho de que la citaste con el fin de satisfacer una vez más tus deseos pasionales ¿ganaste algo por un momento de placer?

La extrañas, extrañas sus suaves manos acariciando tu espalda, los abrazos que le dabas por detrás a expensas de los demás, los besos en la oreja, cuello y labios, los infinitos "te amo" que solían dedicarse, ebrio, caes en la cuenta de los estragos de un viejo amor, frente a ti, el espejo del recuerdo se parte en pedazos mientras las vivencias son extraviadas, lo entiendes, lo has destruido todo, no queda nada, ni las cenizas de lo que frente a ti viste arder, el viento se las lleva... El viento las corre... El viento no hará que las olvides.

A trompicones llegas a casa, además de tu evidente estado etílico la lluvia significaba un obstáculo más, esperabas que en el camino la encontraras... No eres iluso pero necesitabas creer en algo...

Solo por esta vez...

Lo que resultaba el ultimo campo de batalla, en el que debatías entre la cordura y el amor no quedaba ninguna evidencia, el lugar presentaba un orden demasiado ilógico para algo que tan solo había ocurrido horas antes... La nota... Sobre el piso se encontraba para que el reverso las letras en cursiva de un "gracias por todo" te mostraran que ella también quería olvidar.

Olvidarte a ti.

Olvidar tu egoísmo.

Olvidar todo aquello que les conectara por solo un instante.

El genio había perdido la cabeza, por una mujer, la única que lo ha hecho cambiar para darte cuenta que después de todo eras una basura.

La lección más importante que tu padre te había enseñado era a cuidar, a cuidar aquello que realmente importaba, que lo que querías de un momento a otro se podía ir, la voz de la razón te lo mostró tras su partida, valiéndote por ti mismo, creyendo que la autosuficiencia bastaba te mostró que el querer era cuidar, procurar, amar...

-Neji.- el hilo de tus pensamientos eran borrados para mostrar a un hombre de severa expresión tras de ti, el olor a alcohol te detataba.

Reías descaradamente.- La he dejado ir... No me preguntes que es lo que esta pasando por que no lo se.- difícilmente podías articular palabra alguna, palabra entendible tras lo ingerido, tras lo vivido... Continuabas riendo hasta que rendido caías al suelo, llorabas, eras sincero contigo mismo... "Eres una basura" repetía tu mente mientras tratabas de olvidarla, su sonrisa volvía a tu recuerdo, la decepción te mataba por dentro.

* * *

sera que este es el último capítulo? No lo se... Agradezco que pocos se tomen la molestia de leer una historia tan enredada como esta, la verdad sin reviews como que me desanimo un poco... Desearía saber sus opiniones, desean conti? (La verdad quería publicar la conti desde ayer pero la señorita ya es legal y pum la tuvieron de un lado a otro unu sorry).

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga-Inuzuka out!


	5. Locura

Locura.

* * *

Volví... Después de cuatro meses de vacaciones, estudio y traducciones vuelvo para traerles una cosa extraña, bueno pasemos a lo shido shavos

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia es de la completa autoría de esta loca que no sabía como continuar la historia ya que... Se le borraron ideas y recuerdos pero que en un ataque de inspiración tuvo la dicha de escribirles algo que les agrade, cabe mencionar que los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto dueño de sueños, fantasías y OTP's rotas TwT.

¿Hace cuanto que te olvidaste de tu compañero? Horas, días, semanas, un mes bastó para ponerle punto final a la yaga que sobre tu corazón, tu mente o algún órgano que fuese involucrado en lo que sientes cerrara... O eso tenías planeado.

Escapaste, desapareciste de su vista incluso de tu ubicación, lo que no advertías es que tu desamor era inteligente, o ya lo advertías pero pensabas que con esa nota realmente quería desvanecerse de ti...

\- Vaya que es absurdo...- reíste irónicamente, sabías que era una ironía el que te fuera a buscar ante tantos días, le habías restado importancia incluso a una fecha tan importante como tu cumpleaños.

Y si... Sobre el alfombrado de una modesta casa de verano en la playa disfrutabas de una plena libertad olvidándote por un rato del sabor de un trago tan amargo como lo fue esto... Te sentiste traicionada y lo más prudente a tu parecer fue escapar de un cruel destino, el cruel destino de evitar el mismo camino siempre, los mismos pasos, los mismos atajos, cosas que aún después de separados los unía, no querías pisar por donde el pisara, respirar por donde el lo hiciera, ni siquiera beber o fumar en un luna donde ya eran bien conocidos o que por mucho conocían ustedes dos...

Tomaste tus cosas y sin explicación alguna desapareciste...

Mala idea...

No esperabas con los brazos abiertos a una persona que irrumpió en tus noches letradas y estrelladas para cristalizar y de momento romper con la ilusión.

\- Que ilusa... Es patético...- no era por demás diferente la manera en la que te expresabas cada que el trago de un buen vaso de vodka, whisky o lo que tuvieras en la mano tocara tu garganta obligándote a entrar en un largo trance...

Era de esperarse, el calor invadía cada poro del lugar donde te encontrabas, la primavera amenazaba con terminar para dar paso a uno de los veranos más calurosos de los que se tuviera memoria...

Entonces...

¿Entonces qué?

Una vela, una tarta de queso y nada mas que tu solitaria presencia quedaban...

-Feliz cumpleaños a... Mi... Feliz cumpleaños... Vaya que idiotez- no dudaste ni por un segundo cuando la tarta yacía sobre el suelo embarrando el tatami, ya no te importaba, abrazabas al mismo tatami mientras una cobija cubría tus piernas, todavía tenías frío, pero no era corporal, sentimentalmente sentías un derrumbe y como si fuera acto de tu imaginación escuchabas su voz recitando la más patética poesía, barata a gusto de ambos.

\- Busca a alguien que en tu mirada se pierda y que de tus noches se adueñe, Busca pues quien te aleje la piedra...-

\- La única piedra eres tú... Sabelotodo-

\- Sabía que estaba aquí...- acto seguido se acercó, no te llegaste a preguntar como es que irrumpió propiedad privada, creías que era un sueño, el alcohol te traicionaba...

Tus secos labios rozaban sus húmedos y fríos labios para dar paso a las palabras que volvieron a derrumbar tu zona de confort.

\- Antes me perdía en tus ojos... Pero poco a poco la rutina me hizo cambiar de parecer, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños por que mereces ser feliz.

Despertaste, esperabas que fuera una de las pesadillas que últimamente te perseguían, abrazaste tus piernas, esperando encontrarte lo más sobria posible te levantaste encontrando sobre la mesa una pequeña tarta.

\- Neji... - no esperabas que te escuchara, de serlo te quitarías un peso de encima, trataste de gritarlo, contenerlo y tratarlo con toda madurez...

\- De ser posible quisiera que supieras... Que te agradezco el detalle... Tal vez tus palabras sonaban tan contradictorias pero... - era normal, cuando tratabas de contenerte cerrabas tu puño esperando que todo el coraje o tristeza se desvanecieran para permitirte avanzar - te quiero superar... Por que... No quiero que tu recuerdo me duela más, nos lastimamos mutuamente y por fin pude entenderte... Es de locos saber que aunque lo intentes una y otra vez no va a funcionar, pero es una locura mayor arriesgar todo para cambiar el futuro...

Detrás de ti se sentía una calidez que se alargaba hasta llegar a tu pecho, un aliento que se sincronizaba con el tuyo, ambas largas y castañas cabelleras se fusionaban mientras esa calidez esperaba que voltearas una vez más.

\- Locura es buscarte hasta el fin del mundo, para entender que por mas que quiera superar esto no puedo, locura es buscarte en espera de una bofetada o un no como respuesta por que se que lo merezco.

Estática te quedaste mirando la desolada mesa, un escenario tan deprimente para que una sola acción, una jodida y esperada acción cambiara la perspectiva de las cosas.

\- ¿De verdad? - tomaste su brazo, te embriagaste de su aroma, pero eras lo suficientemente fuerte para darle vuelta a la hoja, una parte de ti quería renunciarle, la otra deseaba continuar con el intento a pesar de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces se sentían bien, cuantas se habían lastimado, cuantas se habían contenido - No...

\- Comprendo - el hombre de apagada y aperlada mirada comprendía que el mal estaba hecho.

\- No entiendo el por qué esclarecer los hechos cuando tu nota fue tu infelicidad disfrazada de autosuficiencia, no eres... Indispensable para mi-

\- ¡Estoy arrepentido!.

\- Neji... Lo siento, es... Demasiado tarde, tu sabes que no me necesitas... Tu mismo lo escribiste, no me necesitas...

\- Yo... No entiendo como es que esas palabras llegaron de mi puño y letra, Tenten... No queria renunciar a ti... Pero una parte de mi decía que no estaba listo, yo quería estarlo, te hiciste tan necesaria para mi que... Me estoy volviendo adicto... El alcohol, el tabaco, me provocan ansiedad, la ansiedad de saber que nada me llena como tu simple presencia.

\- Neji basta...

\- No... Por favor escúchame.- Tratabas de escucharlo, pensar que en sus palabras se encontraba la verdad absoluta, eras necesaria para él al grado de querer buscarte hasta donde te encontraras.- Tenten... Te necesito, no podría soportar una noche más sin tus caricias, calidez, sin tu presencia, dulzura, madurez y cariño.

Te besó, se besaron, sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente mientras sus instintos hacían lo que mejor les parecía, necesitaban complementarse, amarse, decirse cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro sin necesidad de formular palabra alguna, una vez mas habías caído ante los más profundos deseos, una vez más obedecías a tus más bajas pasiones mientras que las altas fallecían al obedecer a tu corazón, altas y bajas era lo que describía su relación.

Tras esto te apartabas para ducharte, la realidad de tu mente esclarecía toda duda, sin alguna mas decidiste devolverle el favor.

Habías decidido recompensar aquella cobarde acción que habría terminado con algo que a tu parecer era maduro... La casa de nuevo quedaría sola mientras atrás dejabas a un hombre que descansar sin saber que aquello lo merecía más que otra cosa, dejabas ir lo que había abandonado, ambos, en ambas casas, lugares donde compartieron momentos íntimos, coqueteos o simples miradas quedaban atrás, no era necesario decirle que cerrara la vieja y abandonada casa que de nuevo retomaba ese rol.

Sabías que si continuabas en el mismo país, siquiera el mismo continente continuaría buscándote, buscando ser necesario para ti, como el aire que respiras, los movimientos que dominas, el éter que ocupas, la vida que necesitas...

\- No te necesito.- Una y otra vez lo repetías para convencerte de que no era necesario

19 años...

\- No te quiero necesitar...

Sin duda el cumpleaños que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas...

* * *

Era difícil plantearme que hacer con ellos, me había desanimado ya que no recibía comentarios o sugerencias de lo que deseaban de este fic, poco a poco las listas de lecturas donde esta historia figura aumentó y les agradezco infinitamente, en especial a la chica que me pidió continuación, a todos ustedes espero no haberlos defraudado con este capítulo, a la brevedad posible actualizaré "rosa carmesí" es Sasusaku pero espero que después de el segundo capítulo de aquella historia continuare con ésta, siempre y cuando reciba respuesta de ella.

Hasta entonces

Harunaruchiha Do Hyuuga-Inuzuka Out!


End file.
